Rise of the Serpent
by Fernlight
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter. But what if Voldemort had a daughter?- Melinda Anna Riddle is a powerful witch and when she recieves her acceptance letter to Hogwarts on her 11th birthday (July 30) she is dumbfounded. Why would the daughter of Lord Voldemort be invited to Hogwarts? (Takes place in time frame of the series)
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my small bed and called to my snake- In parseltongue of course. After all my snake just doesn't like to respond to English. I rolled my eyes.

Today is my 11th birthday. I wonder if they will let me into Hogwarts. So funny if they did. Who in their sane mind would let Melinda Anna Riddle into their school. If you don't get it by now my dad was Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort.

My mom had me when she was 25. After a year Dad left to do something but never came back. He told us to stay in the house no matter what. We did. I was only one then. Now I'm 12.

I live in the house with my snake. I don't have a wand yet. I have to buy one. But I'm rich so I really couldn't care less. Iridesa finally slithered over to me. She was a rare breed of snake with iridescent scales. Wand or no wand I could already do what normal wizards could with crude magic. I flicked a teacup across the room shattering it then reassembling it with a thought.

An owl tapped on my window. Oh joy if it was one of the silly advertisements again I will curse whoever sent it. I opened the window and grabbed the letter. Then I opened the thing and shooed the owl away.

The envelope was made up of old parchment with a green writing on it.

Miss Melinda Riddle

76 Florence Street

Little Whinging

Surrey

Oh wow they were stupider than I thought. This is an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I could laugh at their stupidity but instead I opened the letter.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

I stopped reading. Did the old man really have to spend all that time going on about his titles?  
Dear Miss Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

I flipped to the next paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE BROOMSTICKS.

I was amazed. I got accepted into a prestigous school run by possibly the stupidest person on the planet. I shook my head. The owl had returned. I grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled on _Invitation accepted _and sent it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grabbed my small leather bag and slung it over my shoulder. Tucking the small acceptance letter inside one of the pockets I stepped out the front door for the first time. _Fusichi hasi che fe eis tisda. _Iridesa slithered up to my pack and climbed in.

My next door neighbors who didn't know me would give me a ride. Unknowingly of course. I rapped on the door.

The woman opened the door, "Excuse me may I help you dearie?"

I despised pet names but this is what I got to work with. "Excuse me miss but my troop seems to have left me behind by accident," I gave a fake worried look around, "Can you please drive me to London?"

"Of course! Get in the car," I smiled and sat down in the backseat. Muggles were so easy to fool. The lady got into the car and started the engine. Then she started to drive. While she started to talk I just phoned her out and smiled while nodding. Occasionally thanking her again for her kindness in giving me a ride.

After 45 very long minutes we arrived in London. The streets were crowded and people were bustling around. "Now dearie where is your troop?"

I searched the streets and prayed for a troop. Apparently my luck was good and we found one. The lady dropped me off with a be more careful next time and drove off. I rolled my eyes and walked along the crowded streets. I searched along the streets for one pub which was also a gateway to Diagon Ally.

Finally I spotted it. It was at a street corner and faded and rusty but still there. As I was about to enter a boy my age crashed into me.

"Hey!" I glared, "Why did you do that?"

The boy was gangly with pale skin and dark hair. He had nice green eyes though. I noticed his lightening shaped scar on his forehead. "Sorry," He muttered and then helped me up. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

I looked at him, "Oh that's nice. I'm Melinda Riddle. I'm here to shop for my Hogwarts supplies you?"

He nodded, "Hagrid here is taking me shopping," He pointed to the giant man.

I nodded, "Can you help me find Gringotts? I need to get some of the money my dad stored away for me,"

Hagrid looked woefully at me. What was his problem? "I' lov' to mate' but lots to buy"

Then he and Harry steered off into the pub. While the crowd inside converged on Harry I slipped around and out back. Tapping three bricks like my mom taught me to I opened the gateway.

Inside was even more crowded than the outside. Back to school shopping the streets where filled with people slipping in and out. Finally I made it to the shiny white building. The marble reflected in the sunlight. I stepped inside and the cool air gently breezed against my face. Passing the goblins at work with their balances I reached the head desk.

I looked at the goblin there, "I'd like to access the vault of Serena and Tom Riddle."

He turned, "And who are you young lady?"

"Melinda Riddle,"

"Do you have a key?"

I rummaged through my pouch and petted Iridesa before handing the silver key to the goblin. The goblin nodded before handing they key to another goblin who beckoned me. This whole process was very tedious. I followed the goblin into an old mine cart. I just watched as the underground caves zoomed around us. Finally it grinded to a halt next to vault. The goblin stepped out and opened th vault. If I had to go through this every time wanted to withdraw something I would be seriously pisssed. I went in and looked around. I grabbed a gold, silver, and bronze pouch from my bag. They were roughly the size of a man's head each. I filled the gold one with galleons, the silver one with sickles and the bronze one with knuts. Then I started to walk out of the vault but then a glint of silver in the dark caught my eye. I walked to it and found a silver locket with sapphires in the shape of a crescent moon. I put it on and it felt right. It had called to me. Then I walked out of the vault.

"Come on we can go now," I told the goblin.

He started the cart again. Never too quickly I was back on the surface of Diagon Ally. I checked my list.

sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

I looked around for a dress shop. I spotted one called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A quiet witch who I assumed was Madam Malkin greeted me as I entered, "Hello, Hogwarts?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile which she returned. "Why don't you go stand on that stool right there next to that boy?"

I walked up to the stool and stood on it. Madam Malkin draped a long black robe over me and slowly began pinning it to the right length.

"Hello," The boy said. He had pale face that was rather elf-like in shape but with out the ears. He had short silvery blonde hair, the opposite of my dark raven locks. We were similar in height, maybe one or two inches difference and we both had the same pale skin.

"Hi," I answered.

"So..." he drawled, "My name is Draco Malfoy, yours?"

I looked at him, or at least tried to with Madam Malkin in the way, "Melinda Riddle, pleased to meet you Draco,"

Then the bell dinged and Harry stepped in the shop. "Oh hi again," I said.

Madam Malkin called for one of the witches in the shop to help Harry out with his robes.

The silence was starting to unnerve me so I started some small talk, "So you guys play Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head, while Draco nodded, "I play chaser, you?"

"I'm seeker,"

"You got a broom?"

"Not yet," I looked at him daring him to call me out for it.

But he didn't. "I hope I get on the Slytherin's Quidditch Team,"

Harry and I looked a bit shocked, "You know your house already?"

"No, but everyone in my family has been in Slytherin and I'm going to be too," He boasted.

Harry looked confuzzled.

"My father was in Slytherin," I told him.

He nodded, "Maybe you'll be in too."

Madam Malkin finished with mine and Draco's robes first. I paid her and checked robes off my list.s

"I'm off to Olivander's to get a wand," I told him. "You?"

He nodded, "I'm going to too."

We walked to the old wand shop. The sign read, _**Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.**_

"Wow the guy must be old then," I muttered.

Draco snickered. "Lets go get our wands then,"

The bell dinged as we entered the shop. A tall woman with the same hair and gray eyes as Draco was looking at the long rows of wands.

"Ah Draco I was just talking to Mr. Ollivander there about your wand."

He looked a bit annoyed, "Yes mother,"

"And who are you?"

I returned her cold stare, "Melinda Riddle, Now if you'll excuse me I came to buy a wand not gossip,"

The annoyed looking man with Eisenstein hair jumped up and started measuring me. Then the tape measure continued to measure random parts while Ollivander went to pick out wands.

He came back with an arm-load of boxes. "Now dearie which one is your wand arm?"

"Right," I replied.

He handed me a wand then immediately took it away, "No not quite right," This repeated many more times before he finally, looking perplexed, decided to let me look around and see if any wand speaks to me.

I checked each isle until I felt a slight pull towards the back. I let the small force lead me to the back room. Soon I was at a oak door at the end of the shop. Slowly I turned the handle and entered. Inside there was but a single wand. It was a dark, nearly black, color and around 12 inches long. I slowly walked towards it. I picked up the wand and a cool feeling flowed through me, like jumping in a pool during a hot summer's day.

Suddenly the old shop owner came in front of me, "Not that wand!" He yelled.

I waved the wand and a shower of blue mist and stars came out. He gasped. "What?" I asked.

He sighed, "That wand was an imitation of the elder wand. It is made from the same material and same magic core, Yew and Thestral hair. It's almost as powerful as the elder wand, but the problem was that the intent behind this wand was evil so it developed its own personality and is very very adept at dark magic." He looked at me. "Use this wand with care."

I nodded, "Thanks," then I payed him double for his help.

I walked out of the wand shop. Now for more shopping.


End file.
